beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kenny
Overview Kenny or Chief is the technical member of the Bladebreakers team from the anime series Beyblade. Between fixing beys doing upgrades and keeping track of all the latest stats for beys, he's a very vital part of the team. His main interest is in studying beys and finding ways to improve them rather then battling. Later in the series his real name is revealed and his mother is the only one to say it. Although his real name is Manabu Saien; all his friends call him Chief. Only a few people in the anime have called him by his real name such as his parents or Blader DJ in a few episodes. Kenny is voiced by Houko Kuwashima in the Japanese version, while in the North American version he is voiced by Alex Hood. His appearance seems to change a lot from each season. About Kenny Kenny is the "brains" of the Bladebreakers team. He is a "self-described nerd", as he'd gladly take the job of a janitor just to be around high-class instruments and computers. He is nicknamed "Chief" by his fellow beybladers because of his advanced expertise on beyblading and computer technology. In the Japanese version, his real name, Manabu Saien (才媛マナブ''Saien Manabu''), is only revealed later in the series by his mother; only a few other people have called him by his real name, such as DJ Blader in a few episodes. Kenny's parents, introduced in the second season, own a noodle shop - one of the most successful in the city - and live right above it. His mother is shown to be pushy and overbearing, constantly badgering Kenny about not being enough help to their business and demanding that he help more with the shop. Kenny's father is more easy-going but is constantly busy with the running of the shop; he is never seen outside of it. Kenny is introduced in episode one of the first season when he first meets the show's protagonist, Tyson Granger. In the second episode, he is kidnapped by Kai Hiwatari and the Blade Sharks for the information on his laptop. After Tyson does battle with Kai to save him, Kenny becomes Tyson's best friend and the two remain inseparable throughout the rest of the series. In the third episode when Tyson meets and befriends Max Tate, Kenny becomes jealous, feeling that Max is stealing Tyson away from him, culminating in an argument between him and Tyson. However, this issue is resolved when Max talks with Kenny and proves that he is determined to be good friends with him as well as Tyson. Afterwards he also meets Ray Kon and the five of them (including Kai) form the Bladebreakers. Kenny keeps tabs on Tyson's (and later, all the Bladebreakers') beyblading progress throughout the series. He takes care of all the Bladebreakers' blade upgrades and repairs, and though he doesn't take part in beybattles as often as the other members of the Bladebreakers, he's an expert on every aspect of the sport. Kenny created the HMS series in the anime, and is shown to be of genius intelligence as demonstrated in his ability to repair and modify beyblades to the best of their potential. This was, for the first two seasons, the sole reason for his involvement in the Bladebreakers team - but in G-Revolution Kenny begins to come into his own as a blader, and becomes an official competing member of the team upon the departure of Max and Ray from the Bladebreakers. Beyblade 2000 Kenny first appears in Andrew's beyblading place where there are other kids there as well. There was going to be a beybattle between Tyson and Andrew but it got canceled when a boy named Carlos from the Blade Sharks shows up. After Carlos left, Kenny introduced himself to Tyson and showed his laptop to him. Tyson is furious because this Carlos guy is taking advantage of other bladers and taking their beys if they lose to him. Once Kenny finds out that the reason why Carlos is winning so easily is because his bey is much heavier then everyone Else's. Kenny tells Tyson they need to work on a bey that can go 4x faster. So with Kenny's help and Tyson's unique launching abilities,Tyson manages to beat Carlos and get everyone's beys back. After that both Tyson and Kenny became the best of friends ever since. When Max showed up, Kenny was jealous of him because he thought that Tyson would forget about him now that he made a new friend, but that soon turned out not to be true the three became good friends. He doesn't beyblade much, he prefers to be a beyblade researcher knowing parts and using his computer data base (referred to as "Dizzy" his bit beast in the American release) to find stats on parts during beybattles. He only Beybattled twice in season 1, towards the end of season 1 in episode 45 along with the Blade Breaker's face off against Kai at Lake Baikal however, he does not last long in battle. He also beybattled in the beginning of season 1 episode 4 in order to try and win a qualifier match with Kai. He however lost lost against Kai who crushed him. Kenny`s blade "Jumping Base" in season 1 had a huge spring on his blade just makes it jump constantly which he believed would prevent his attack ring from being hit. Beyblade: V-Force In this season of Beyblade, we get to see his mother and father. His Mother refers to him as Kenny rather then "Chief" but his mother calls him that because he is her son. In his room he has a bed that has a blanket with the words CPU written all over it. After Tyson's beyblade get's an upgrade Kenny challenges him to a battle at first Tyson rejects seeing it as an insult to his blade. Soon Kenny starts to make fun of Tyson saying"your just scared your going to lose to me" he then accepts and the two battle Kenny appears to have the advantage due to his beyblade literally hopping all over the place, so that when Tyson tries to hit it with his bey it instead slams into trees and rocks. At one point in the battle his Beyblade hop's onto a rock in the middle of a pound and is about to attack but as it's about to move in falls back in the pound sinking into the water with the BB still jumping slightly. Beyblade: G Revolution ' ' Kenny updates his Einstein beyblade during the Beyblade 2003 Tag Team qualifier. Sometimes in battle he calls his blade "Hopper" when he updated his blade he used a small spring which makes it not hop constantly. It makes it spin to run from a opponent and when the opponents blade comes to attack Kenny`s blade automatically hops to avoid it. Kenny battled Tala in this season and proves to be very strong-he is able to actually push him back and Tala is seen wondering whether Kenny can beat him. Special Attacks *'Hop Attack (First used in episode 04 (2001) in the Japan BBA qualifier tournament)' * Frog Splash (First used in episode 05 (G Revolution) against the copy blader, Kotarou)' Trivia *Although Kenny is not a Beyblader, the few times he does blade is against very tough opponents, with whom he managed to put up a fight. He blades against Kai, Tyson and Tala. *Kenny is shown to like Mariah, Emily, Hilary and Ming-Ming. *Kenny is similar to Madoka Amano from Beyblade Metal Fusion. *Kenny is the first person to have a bit beast not in his beyblade. *His hair color seemed to change between the first and second season. Gallery: Beyblade Kenny117.jpg|Kenny pouring cup of coffee during a late night of research season 1 Kenny122.jpg|Kenny season 1 Kenny133.jpg|kenny season 1 Kenny140.jpg|Kenny waving farewell season 1 Kenny15.jpg|Kenny with Jumping Base season 1 Kenny16.jpg|Kenny season 1 Kenny17.jpg|Kenny while beybattling in episode 4 Kenny18.jpg|Kenny with Jumping Base after losing the qualifier match against Kai. Kenny232.jpg|Kenny season 1 Kenny256.jpg|Kenny season 1 Kenny27.jpg|Kenny with his repair/upgrade kit Kenny313.jpg|Kenny trying to get as a janitor just so he can be around amazing computers. season 1 Kenny335.jpg|Kenny climbing through an air vent in season 1 Kenny34.jpg|Kenny after doing repairs and upgrades on Tyson's bey in season 1 Kenny369.jpg|Kenny in a day dream season 1 Kenny384.jpg|Kenny with Dizzy or just his Beyblade research data base in the original Japanese version, Season 1. Kenny463.jpg|Kenny season 1 Kenny49.jpg|Kenny season 1 sitting in a chair Kenny640.jpg|Kenny being chased by a mummy bit beast which caused him to have nightmares of being chased by these bit beasts Kenny652.jpg|Kenny having a nightmare being chased by bit beasts season 1 Kenny690.jpg|Kenny in Moscow season 1 Kenny the doctor XP.jpg|Kenny dressed as a detective from the recap episode of season 1 episode 29 kenny00.jpg Beyblade V-Force Kenny.jpg|Kenny from season 2 Kenny3.jpg|Kenny season 2 Kenny7.jpg|Kenny from season 2. Kenny96.jpg|Kenny holding Jumping Base season 2 Kennybattlingtysonep30.jpg|Kenny Beybattling Tyson in season 2 episode 30 Kennycommands jumping base.jpg|Kenny commanding jumping base season 2 Kennywbed.jpg|Kenny as appeared in season 2 on his bed with "CPU" Kennywdizzy.jpg|Kenny on his data computer season 2 Kyojyu.gif|Kenny season 2 Sijeuu473732747745774839202044883838292393.jpg|Kenny researching Imagem36.png 0a7wyedhdgdhcbdbfhnchd.jpg|Kenny,Tyson and Max 2yetrt3646576ry4w747fur8384r8ut384u38reuew9u4tfugjt.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution 185px-Kenny from G-Revolution.jpg|Kenny Kenny G-Revolution.png|Kenny Kyouju.jpg|Kenny on Intermission Screen with Hopper Attacker Season 3. 2d0z7s4.jpg|Kenny and Tyson 4B82BA0A6CF4C31A9F39A9_Large.jpg {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; Category:Characters Category:Bladebreakers Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Characters Category:Bladebreakers Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: G Revolution